Sober Minds
by In Stiches
Summary: A collection of various Fullmetal Alchemist dabbles based around the definitions of the word "Sober".
1. Definitions 1 and 2

First FMA stories-drabbles ever, so be nice, please! These and the following drabbles will be based on the definitions of the word Sober written below.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned FMA … wah! So nice a dream!

* * *

><p>.<p>

..

…

Sober- (1) temperate or sparing in the use of alcoholic liquor

(2) Not drunk

…

..

.

It was a pity Fullmetal did not drink all that much.

Even when the young man was of drinking age he hardly drank anything involving alcohol. He was too busy for it actually. Not that Mustang ever drank all that much, a few now and then, but he had to admit that the opportunity to see the older of the Elric brothers wasted would be too funny to pass up.

It was such a waste that Edward did not drink.

Roy would have had to laugh at that, especially if he had seen the bean drunk when he'd had alchemy.

_That was probably a bad idea… _

…

_.._

_._

I _like_ liquor- its_ taste_ and its _effects_ – and that's just the reason why I **never** drink it.

- Thomas Jackson

.

..

…

He was not drunk.

He wasn't totally sober, but he wasn't drunk.

_**Little tipsy**_

Of course, when you're 'rooming' with someone who's the personification of Greed, alcohol was a must, but Ling had never drunk this much. It was odd that after downing _several_ bottles of _some type _of liquor he was not passed out on the floor.

Huh, must be a homunculus thing.

…

..

.

I feel _sorry_ for the people who don't **drink. **They wake-up in the morning and that's the _**best**_ they are going to feel all day.

-Dean Mart

.

..

...

* * *

><p>R&amp;R please! I Know it's short, but they'll get at least a little longer later and better.<p> 


	2. Definitions 3 and 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA

* * *

><p>.<p>

..

…

Sober- (3) Plain or subdued

(4) Marked by seriousness, gravity, or solemnity of conduct or character.

…

..

.

In comparison with his brother, Alphonse was definitely the quite one.

Edward was all angles – extravagant and extreme.

Al was softer, strong in his own way, but rather shy. If it weren't for the fact that he was a walking, talking giant suit of armor, Al doubted anyone would ever notice him at all. He was okay with that, he like the person he was; not the suit of armor for a body, but who **he** was.

His older brother was the extravagant one.

Al was peaceful – sober and quite

With a brother like Edward he needed to be.

.

..

…

He who is of calm and happy nature will hardly feel the pressure of age, but to him who is the opposite disposition youth and age are equally burdens.

-Plato

.

..

…

Riza Hawkeye had always been a sober-minded person; never to loud, **never **one to go into flying rages…

**Never **one to cry…

She hadn't cried at her father's funeral.

She hadn't cried the first time she killed.

She hadn't cried at the Ishvalan War.

She hadn't cried at Huge's funeral.

Her world was full of death, but she had never cried.

_She never cried… _

Till now

How shameful was it that all it took was a few words from someone she shouldn't have believed anyway to break her down and send her into a sea of rage, sadness, loss, and_ tears_. She was lost to a grief so consuming she lost all her carefully constructed composure.

All it took were a few words to tumble her well-built emotional walls into nothing but scattered stones.

Riza Hawkeye had always been a sober-minded person…

But now it all crumbled around her.

.

..

…

Without order nothing can exist - without chaos nothing can evolve.

-Anonymous

.

..

…

* * *

><p>R&amp;R please! I hope they're better this time...<p> 


	3. Definitions 5 and 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA

* * *

><p>.<p>

..

…

Sober- (5) Showing no excessive of extreme qualities of fancy, emotion, or prejudice

(6) Devoid of frivolity, excess, exaggeration, or speculative imagination; straightforward.

.

..

…

Shinjitsu

Zhēnlǐ

Wahrheit

Saca

Fírinne

_Truth_

Just the truth

The only truth

Not exaggerated

Not distorted

The truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth

The luciferous truth

The sober truth

The cold, hard, and otherwise blunt truth

_How comforting_

.

..

…

It is better to be hurt by raw truth than to be comfortably deceived.

-Anonymous

…

..

.

Everything up in the North was valued depending on its usefulness, therefore, drinking was not a well-looked upon pass time – not that the people who worked and lived there had any spare time to pass.

The people here were sober in many ways; they could be characterized by it. No one lollygagged with General Olivier Armstrong in command. No one drank not only because it can cause you to freeze to death but also because you lost all reason in drunken stupors and you were no longer useful.

And when you were no longer useful…

_No one lollygagged with General Olivier Armstrong in command._

.

..

…

A drunkard in the gutter is just where he ought to be, according to the fitness and tendency of things. Nature has set upon him the process of decline and dissolution by which she removes things which have survived their usefulness.  
>-William Graham Sumner<p>

…

..

.

* * *

><p>well that's all folks! R&amp;R please!<p> 


End file.
